


oh, you want a new years kissy? real shit?

by TMOS



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (but honestly you can interpret it however; i think humanstuck is only implied in this one), Dialogue Heavy, Fluff and Humor, Humanstuck, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rated T for swearing, also WOW almost forgot to tag, and i also don't know what actual tags to tag this fic as lmao, and she has a pet lizard that gets mentioned too, no beta test i spend a year on a new years fic and die like a dumbass lmao, terezi is mentioned - Freeform, this may be shorter than i was hoping but whatever honestly its good how it is lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMOS/pseuds/TMOS
Summary: Eridan and Sollux spend their New Years just hanging out together doing nothing of importance. This, while knowing these two and looking at the fic title, goes how you might expect it to.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 43





	oh, you want a new years kissy? real shit?

**Author's Note:**

> *posts One Fanfic to my account in april and then disappears for the rest of the year only to post a fic i started Last new years for This new years* yall wish you were me <3

“It’s the new year,” you hear Eridan tell you, sitting on your immediate left. Looking at your laptop time shows that yes, it’s exactly midnight; yes, it is also the first of January.  
You and Eridan have been doing your own things in mutual silence in the kitchen for a decent chunk of time now; everyone else had places outside of the house to be for New Years, and you two were the sad saps who decided to stay behind to hang out in the quiet, dimly lit kitchen. You’re sitting beside each other at the island counter, you with your laptop and Eridan with his phone.  
“Yeah, you aren’t wrong,” you say back, glancing up at the time on the microwave. Guess you aren’t syncing up a song to match the change of the year like you half-heartedly planned to. You didn’t really know what to play anyways; Tequila by The Champs and Two Trucks by Lemon Demon were the only things on your mind, and neither of them felt right besides “yeah that sounds kind of funny” and nothing more.  
When you finally look over to Eridan, you take in how he’s backlit by the nearby hallway with the light you two left on. He’s got a hand holding up his own cheek, looking at his phone with half-interest. He looks over and makes eye contact with you.  
“We didn’t really get to do anythin’ at all to celebrate, did we?” he says.  
“Not in the fucking slightest, dude.”  
Eridan hums, putting his hand under his chin. “An’ every one of our other friends are probably out bein’ chaotic an’ stuff, havin’ fun bein’ idiots to bring in the new year.”  
Your eyebrows crease, but there’s a humored sound waiting at the back of your throat. You’ve known him enough to know that he’s only pretending to be talking about this on a dull unplanned whim. “And what about it?”  
“Well,” he says, “we could probably do somethin’ tiny to celebrate before we finally go sleep the rest of the night away, right?” He’s not looking at you, and his fingertip softly tup-tup-tup’s against the back casing on his phone, barely making a sound. “A more condensed chaos, maybe.”  
“What, are we going to steal a single firework to send off in the backyard?”  
That gets Eridan to frown. “No.”  
“Take Terezi’s lizard Froot Roll and give him a little party hat?”  
“No, I—” he tries to say, before grimacing. “Damn. She’d love that, actually.”  
“Yeah, she would.”  
Eridan makes an exasperated little sound, setting down his phone and putting his hands together.  
“Okay, you immediately side-tracked the topic,” he says. “Now, what I was goin’ to say was—”  
“Was that we should legally assign each other kins for the new year? I think you should kin Wheatley from Portal 2.”  
Eridan slouches forward, pressing his face into his clasped hands; his pointer fingers lift up to make a triangle around his nose.  
“Or,” you continue, “if you’d rather have options, you can pick between him or Cave Johnson.”  
“Stop that,” he grumbles into his hands. You note that his voice isn’t nearly as muffled as you thought it would be like that.  
You can’t help but give a cheeky little look over the success of being a little pain in the ass. “Fine. What were you going to suggest?”  
There’s a pause in the conversation as Eridan hesitates. He sits there, elbows still on the counter and face still half-hidden behind his hands. With all his little cues, the date in question, and the fact that you just know Eridan enough, you have a vague sense of what his suggestion is going to be already.  
“I...” Eridan starts to say, but he immediately backpedals. He leans back against his chair, and mutters, “Wow, I just assumed this would play out better in my head, huh? Fuckin’ hell.”  
You roll your eyes. “Sucks to suck, dude. Just say it and rip the metaphorical bandaid off.”  
“Sol, I have never in my life ripped a bandage off. Like, ever.”  
“You will this year! Rip off the bandaid, coward.”  
You can’t tell if Eridan is genuinely put-off or just trying to diffuse the attention on him when he says, “... Are you sayin’ the word like the brand, Band-Aid? It’s bandage.”  
“Eat shit, bandaid is a better sounding word.”  
You don’t actually give that much of a shit about the word sounding better; brands that sound so much like the product that you associate the name being the product’s name are actually pretty fucking annoying. But even then, while you don’t want to give him the satisfaction of being right, you also aren’t giving this “I got 93% in AP English” asshole any inch of a chance to distract the both of you with a classic word argument at almost 12:03 in the morning. Eridan attempts to start one, though.  
“This is exactly like how you think the word gif is pronounced with a hard G.”  
“Don’t even start that. Just rip off the bandaid, you absolute bastard.”  
Eridan lets his head drop tiredly as he curses under his breath. You may be a little distracted now that you notice how soft his hair looks from this angle.  
“Alright, uh— so! Obviously, you an’ I both know that New Years is somethin’ that gets celebrated in... many ways.”  
“Uh-huh.”  
“And it’s somethin’ that can be basic, like just stayin’ awake until midnight at home, or sometimes big things like a huge party. And then some people do somethin’ simple but still kind of big. Like. Say. Share a kiss with someone, or maybe— maybe... uh...”  
Eridan falters when he sees the dumb smug smile that gets on your face. Yep. There it is.  
“Fuck off,” he says defensively.  
You wave a hand in the air. “No idea what you’re talking about.”  
“You know exactly what I mean.”  
“Yeah,” you say with a shit-eating grin. “You wanna kiss me so bad, it makes you look stupid.”  
Eridan tiredly groans and starts to head out of the kitchen, and in response you follow up with a quick “Oh— fuck, wait, come back.”  
“What.” He turns around to look at you; he’s unimpressed, tired, and just noticeably more pink in the face. “If you’re gonna just fuckin’ make fun a’ me you might as well let me leave already.”  
“Didn’t realize we weren’t on the same page with how I was teasing,” you say. “Sorry, that’s my bad.”  
You hop off your chair as he gives you a resigned glare. His voice is calm— and maybe a little soft? — when he asks, “Well, what page are you on there, Sol? Are you readin’ ahead of the class there? Bein’ a little shit?”  
“Depends.” You bring your hands out, giving Eridan enough time to react before lightly holding him by the waist. “Did you get to the page where I ask if you want a belated kiss for the new year?”  
“Oh, what the hell, you are chapters ahead compared to me.” Even if this figurative book is just a simple metaphorical to get some fun out of, Eridan sounds so baffled at the idea of you reading a book faster than him that it surprises a ridiculous snicker out of you. “How the fuck did you manage that?”  
“Out-loud reading is always too slow for me,” you claim with a shrug. “Brain’s too fast at processing, I just start reading ahead on auto-pilot.”  
“Hm. That does sound like a you thing to do.”  
You stick your tongue out at him teasingly. “So, the New Year’s kiss?”  
The two of you standing close enough that Eridan— a fucking short-ass who’s only slightly taller than your shoulder; you have your dads to thank for giving you almost-six-foot genes— has to look up at you; and with your hands holding him ‘round his waist, and his hands resting on your arms, Eridan has the anxiety-induced gall to squint at you and say, “If you’re just kiddin’ around with me about this, I’m goin’ to knee you so hard you go through the roof.”  
You just give him a look that hopefully comes across as an affectionate “god, you fucking idiot” and lean down to meet his level. The kiss you leave is quick but you stay close for the inevitable; where Eridan is just as quick to kiss you back, and a hand reaches to cup your face, and you end up sharing comfortable kisses in the barely-lit kitchen at midnight. With everyone out of the house, the only thing to disrupt you both is the fact that your neck starts to ache too much as you lean down. Even then, that just gets you to see how much of a dork Eridan looks as he deliberately attempts to mask the goofy smile that’s apparently trying to cling to his face.  
“As fun as being in eating-range of the ceiling insulation would be, I think I’ve made the right choice here,” you joke.  
“I’m way better than goddamn ceiling insulation,” Eridan tries to say in a deadpan way, despite the battle with his gay little grin he’s trying to hide behind a hand.  
“Yeah.” Your hand reaches up to play with Eridan’s hair. “Fuck ceiling insulation.”  
You both stay like that for a moment. Eridan yawns.  
“Y’wouldn’t happen to want to fuckin’...” he waves his hand around like he’s trying to find a word, “... t’fuckin’ cuddle with me or somethin’, would you?”  
You pretend to think about that. “Only on the condition that we actually go and give Froot Roll a little party hat for TZ.”  
“Oh, absolutely.”  
You both get pictures of Froot Roll with a shitty little party hat you spend about three minutes on. You make sure they’re as clear as possible before you send them off to Terezi with an image description, and then you both head off to Eridan’s room to cuddle up together in his bed. He sneaks a little extra kiss to your cheek, and you get a kiss against his hairline right back. All in all, the first dozen minutes or so of the new year went pretty goddamn well for you.

**Author's Note:**

> woo!! and that's the fic!! leave some nice kudos and comments if you'd like to, because i am Going To Sleep and will be DELIGHTED to read any happy keysmash-y babbles and such when i wake up lmao


End file.
